The state-of-the-art in compact wing opening and locking technology is a ring pin mechanism in which a spring-loaded ring pin engages matching holes in the wing root and fixed base. This design suffices for applications where stresses are not great and positive (tremor-less) locking is not required. Some of the other designs use a tab protruding from the wing root which fits into a recess in the flying object's (such as a missile) body itself. Such a design provides positive locking action but at the expense of compactness. Further, the amount of stress that can be tolerated is limited by the width of the tab.